


Toda La Vida Es Tuya Para Extrañar

by crusheidi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaEl mundo del Profesor Malfoy está contenido, controlado y tan solitario como él puede hacerlo, pero cuando un acto de pequeña venganza sale horriblemente mal, él y su fiel amigo de seis patas son arrojados a la parte más profunda de la vida de Hogwarts y deben aprender a vivir, ama y dejarse llevar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Life is Yours to Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825875) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



_"El peligro y el placer crecen en el mismo tallo",_ viejo proverbio escocés.

El relativo silencio del aula de Draco se ve perturbado por un crujido irritantemente familiar y levanta la vista de la pila de ensayos de cuarto año que ha estado calificando. Por un momento, mira al grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, todos los cuales se supone que están involucrados en un simple ejercicio de teoría. La mayoría de ellos se rascan con las plumas o fruncen el ceño a sus libros de texto o se muerden las uñas, y aunque esto último hace que la nariz de Draco se arrugue, él sabe que, al menos, están intentando comprender los fundamentos de lo orgánico a lo no orgánico. Transfiguración. Lo cual es, como de costumbre, más de lo que se puede decir de Jasper Bracknell y su pequeño grupo de seguidores.

Jasper, una de las muchas pesadillas de la existencia de Draco, está reclinado en su silla y desagradablemente estallando burbujas de chicle verde ácido mientras él lleva a cabo una conversación murmurada con su amigo en la fila detrás de él, una conversación que Draco está seguro no tiene nada que ver con Transfiguración, orgánica o de otro tipo. Lo que pasa con Jasper, piensa Draco, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras otra serie de _crack-crack-bang_ temas salen de la boca de su alumno, es que hay uno en cada clase. Y casi _todos_ son Gryffindor. No es que sea parcial. No, si es honesto, encuentra a casi todos sus alumnos completamente enloquecedores.

 _Crackle-pop-bang_ , hace el chicle de Jasper, y ahora todos los estudiantes dentro de un radio de dos sillas de él están levantando la vista de su trabajo y murmurando suavemente. Draco suspira.

—Señor Bracknell —dice tranquilamente, sintiéndose satisfecho por el hecho de que el aula se queda en silencio de inmediato.

Jasper continúa reclinándose en su silla, pero sus insolentes ojos azules giran para encontrarse con los de Draco. —¿Sí señor?

—Dime que no volverás a mascar ese repugnante chicle verde en mi clase —exige, cubriendo su cansancio con severidad.

Jasper parpadea. Se encoge de hombros. Sonrisas —Bueno. No lo hago —dice, y sus amigos se ríen apreciativamente.

Draco hace una mueca, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza floreciendo detrás de un ojo. —Agradezca el hecho de que sus amigos lo encuentren tan gracioso, señor Bracknell, porque es poco probable que ascienda a mucho sin su TIMO de Transformaciones, que es muy poco probable que logre sin una comprensión de la Ley de Lockheed —hace una pausa, saboreando la expresión de perplejidad que torce el rostro generalmente engreído—. Si pudieras dedicarte a tu libro de texto por un momento más o menos, podrías encontrarlo esclarecedor. Mientras tanto, creo que son cinco puntos de Gryffindor.

—¡Señor, eso no es justo! Siempre es... —Jasper se queda en silencio, con la boca crispada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh nada. Creo que solo echaré un vistazo al viejo... Lockheed... erm... lo siento, señor —murmura Jasper, frunciendo el ceño y jalando de su libro de texto hacia él.

Instantáneamente sospechoso, Draco mira a su alrededor. Nada parece estar mal, pero está inquieto cuando vuelve a su calificación, y los siguientes ensayos en la pila están sujetos a una aplicación de tinta roja más salvaje de lo habitual. Cuando comienzan las risitas, su inquietud se convierte en alarma.

Agarrando su pluma con fuerza, mira alrededor a su clase.

—Cálmense —dice bruscamente, bajando las cejas y lanzándoles su intento y probada mirada silenciadora. Inexplicablemente, esto solo los hace reír más. Cada persona en la habitación parece encontrarlo como un objeto de diversión. Incluso las tranquilas y generalmente bien educadas chicas de Ravenclaw en el frente lo están mirando con ojos brillantes y sonrisas mal disimuladas. En partes iguales enojado y ansioso, mira salvajemente a sus estudiantes. Se están riendo de él. No tiene idea de qué hacer con eso. Después de diez años de enseñar, solía ser temido, despreciado y ocasionalmente respetado, pero esto es algo completamente nuevo y no le gusta ni un poco. Desesperadamente, se vuelve hacia Jasper, quien sonríe de buena gana y hace alarde de mirar su libro de texto.

Draco arroja su pluma y presiona sus manos contra la veta familiar de su escritorio. Es tranquilizadoramente sólido y soporta el peso sobre él sin quejarse. O riendo. Cuando la campana suena unos minutos más tarde y el aula se vacía de estudiantes y su extraña diversión, Draco espera solo unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y caminar por el aula, buscando pistas sobre la graciosa hilaridad. Al no encontrar nada más que un dibujo nada fuera de lo común y poco halagador de sí mismo, se dirige a sus habitaciones. Una o dos risitas en el camino solo alimentan la sospecha de que algo anda muy mal, y cuando llega frente al espejo del baño, esa sospecha se confirma rápidamente.

Sus cejas se han enrojecido. Rojo brillante. Rojo _Gryffindor_ , de hecho, se da cuenta mientras está parado allí y hierve en su propio reflejo. Parece ridículo y sabe exactamente quién tiene la culpa.

Furioso, sale con rapidez de su habitación y atraviesa pasillos llenos de estudiantes que buscan travesuras con las que ocupar sus descansos de la tarde. Sabe exactamente a dónde se dirige y, a pesar de los susurros y las miradas, no piensa en corregir sus cejas hasta que ya está a la mitad del césped, y para entonces, ha acumulado demasiado impulso para detenerse y pensar en un hechizo para revertir una maldición tan ridícula. La hierba es mullida y húmeda bajo sus pies cuando se acerca a su objetivo, y ya puede sentir el dobladillo húmedo de su capa golpeando fuertemente sus piernas, pero no le importa, ahora puede ver a Potter y, lo que es más importante, Potter aún no lo ha visto.

Y, por supuesto, no lo ha hecho, porque en un momento en que todos los demás estudiantes han abandonado alegremente a sus profesores en busca de una compañía más divertida, la clase de alumnos de primer año de Potter todavía está reunida a su alrededor, con caras ansiosas hacia su profesor favorito mientras él agarra una pila de escobas de la escuela y charla con ellos como si no le importara nada en el mundo. Quizás no lo ha hecho, piensa Draco con irritación, mientras se acerca lo suficiente al grupo para escuchar a un chico de Hufflepuff gritar, —¡Eso es _tan_ genial, Profesor Potter!

Potter se ríe, levantando una mano para frotar su ridículo cabello mientras el fresco viento otoñal lo atrapa y lo mueve, haciéndolo lucir como un espantapájaros ansioso. No es de extrañar que este feliz, el holgazán. Sin planes de lecciones, sin clasificaciones; nada que hacer, de hecho, además de supervisar a los de primer año en palos de escoba. No es de extrañar que tenga tiempo para inventar planes juveniles para enrojecer las cejas.

—Profesor Potter —espeta Draco, casi logrando recordar sus modales frente a los estudiantes. Cuando Potter se da vuelta, el viento se arremolina salvajemente a través del césped y arroja la capa empapada de Draco sobre su cabeza. Gruñendo por dentro, la tira hacia abajo y se limpia la frente húmeda, notando con resignación que los pocos estudiantes que no se estaban riendo ya de su improvisada impresión de Dementor ahora se ríen al ver sus cejas.

—Hola, Profesor Malfoy —dice Potter, parpadeando inocentemente con sus ridículos ojos verdes—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Draco aprieta los dientes, sintiendo múltiples pares de ojos expectantes sobre él. —¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento? —él logra—. La campana ha sonado para el descanso de la tarde, ya lo sabe.

—Sí, lo sé, recién nos estábamos conociéndonos un poco —dice Potter suavemente, mirando a los de primer año, que ahora están siguiendo el intercambio en silencio. Al darse cuenta de que Draco no irá a ninguna parte, suspira y se vuelve para despedirlos—. Entonces, se pueden ir. Nos vemos la próxima vez.

En medio de algunas quejas y decepción, el grupo se dispersa y Draco los ve deambular por el césped por un momento antes de volverse hacia Potter, que ahora está sonriendo. Draco inhala una bocanada de aire frío con olor a humo de leña y vuelve a concentrarse. Joder, odia a Potter. Bueno, quizás _odiar_ es una palabra muy fuerte, pero no se puede negar que Potter es la persona más irritante e idiota que Draco ha conocido, y ha conocido a muchos contendientes en sus treinta y dos años en esta tierra.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Draco bufó. —¿Como que? ¿Contar palos de escoba? ¿Comprobar qué camino está arriba? Asegurarte... de hecho, eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar. ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente? —él espeta, el temperamento agravado por el viento que le mueve el pelo hacia la frente, la capa mojada y el barro en los zapatos y el hecho de que Potter parece estar experimentando lo mismo sin ninguna preocupación.

—No creo que hayas venido aquí para decirme lo que piensas de mi trabajo —suspira Potter, ajustando las escobas en sus brazos—. Por un lado, ya sé la mala opinión que tienes de mí, y por otro, no veo que te mojes los pies solo para atacarme.

—No —dice Draco, odiando que Potter lo tenga atrapado por una vez—. ¿Quizás me gustaría saber a qué diablos crees que estás jugando? —dice en voz baja y con veneno, levantando una ceja escarlata inquisitivamente.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Draco se irrita. —¿Qué-le-hiciste-a-mis-cejas? —él exige.

La boca de Potter se contrae levemente a un lado pero se encoge de hombros. —Nada. Sin embargo, es un buen color para ti.

La irritación corría por sus venas, Draco aprieta ambos puños a los costados e inhala bruscamente con el esfuerzo de mantener lo peor de sus sentimientos, la humillación, la frustración, la sensación de ser superado, dentro y fuera de Potter.

—Sé que fuiste tú, Potter.

—Me parece que no.

—Así que es mera coincidencia, estás sugiriendo, que el mismo día después de nuestra... discusión sobre la parcialidad de ciertas personas en eliminar los puntos de la casa, tomo puntos, con toda razón, de un estudiante de tu casa y me recompensan inmediatamente ¿con _esto_? —Draco chasquea, señalando sus cejas y luego cruzando los brazos, esperando la respuesta de Potter.

—No fui yo —dice Potter uniformemente.

—¿Oh enserio?

—De verdad. —Potter agarra mejor sus escobas y se gira para irse—. Como dije, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Sé que fuiste tú, Potter, y no lo voy a olvidar —Draco dice, enfurecido.

Observa la figura que se aleja hasta que se detiene, a mitad de camino a través de la hierba hacia el castillo, y se vuelve.

—¿Oye, Malfoy?

Draco suspira. —¿Si?

—Le quitas demasiados puntos a Gryffindor.

* * *

Para cuando Draco regresa a sus habitaciones y cierra la puerta detrás de él, su furia se ha reducido a un nivel más manejable de irritación punzante, y se siente casi tranquilo mientras se para frente al espejo del baño y quita cuidadosamente hasta el último rastro de rojo de sus cejas.

—Eso está mejor —murmura a su desaliñado reflejo. Intenta volver a colocar su cabello en su lugar y suspira, dejándolo caer húmedamente contra su frente mientras sus propios ojos lo miran malhumorados—. _Eso_ puede tener que ser dejado como un mal trabajo.

 _Tack-tack-tack,_ llega un chasquido familiar desde la esquina del baño. A pesar de sí mismo, Draco casi sonríe cuando se gira para mirar al enorme escarabajo que actualmente está tratando de salir de su canasta de toallas limpias.

—Estoy muy tentado a dejarte luchar, Stanley —dice Draco, incluso mientras camina hacia la criatura que se agita y se inclina para recogerla—. No sé cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto; es posible que puedas subir pero no puedes salir.

 _Tack-tack_ , chasquea Stanley, presionando sus seis pequeños pies contra la parte delantera de la túnica de Draco y agitando sus antenas en el aire. Su caparazón con diseño de sauce, el resultado de un intento fallido de un primer año de convertir un simple escarabajo de hoja de menta en una taza, brilla maravillosamente en la tenue luz de la habitación de Draco, y parece estar de buen humor después de una buena siesta en cesta de las toallas.

Dejando escapar una pequeña y renuente sonrisa, Draco lleva al escarabajo, ahora del tamaño de un gato pequeño, a su sala de estar, disfrutando del peso familiar y el ritmo de los suaves chasquidos satisfechos. Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que rescató a Stanley (o el Desastre de Stanley Seaton, para darle su título completo) de su homónimo humano y nunca se ha arrepentido. El escarabajo tonto es una compañía sorprendentemente satisfactoria, y Draco ha vivido con hábitos mucho más irritantes que la torpeza extrema y la inclinación por esconder hojas de menta en lugares inusuales.

—Aquí —dice, dejando al escarabajo en un sillón y acariciando distraídamente su caparazón. La tentación de hundirse en la otra silla y encender el fuego tira de él como los zarcillos de una planta persuasiva, pero el sonido de la campana resonando por los pasillos más allá de su pequeño santuario pone fin a tal idea. Llegará tarde a su propia clase y, lo que es más importante, tiene que planificar un contraataque.

Habiendo llegado justo a tiempo y puesto a sus estudiantes a trabajar en algunos hechizos avanzados de especies cruzadas, Draco toma su pluma y comienza a garabatear, sin rumbo al principio, anotando ideas y descartándolas, dibujando pequeños escarabajos y Potter por los lados de su pergamino. Pequeños Potter malvados y feroces escarabajos devoradores de hombres. Sin embargo, se considera afortunado de que Stanley no sea un carnívoro, como muchas de las variedades de escarabajos que se usan en la escuela. Eligió la variedad de hoja de menta simplemente porque era, con su cáscara verde brillante, un poco más elegante, pero en estos días está agradecido de que recolectar comida para su mascota solo implica hurgar en los terrenos en busca de menta en el jardín, en lugar de buscar insectos y larvas y tal.

En cuanto a Potter... bueno. Si se le presiona, cree que admitiría su extrema mezquindad e inmadurez, pero nadie pregunta, así que está bien. Lo desagradable del pasado está muy lejos de ellos, al menos eso cree. En la superficie, lo es, pero no es como si alguna vez lo hubieran discutido, ni tampoco el hecho de que simplemente no se llevan bien. Porque le conviene de maravilla a Draco. Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre han tenido un momento polémico, y no hay mucho más Gryffindor que el jefe de Gryffindor. Draco no espera acercarse a la posición de Jefe de Slytherin hasta que Slughorn muera, y probablemente ni siquiera entonces. Lo cual está bien, porque esa posición solo puede significar más tiempo con los estudiantes, más tiempo con los otros profesores y muchas otras cosas en las que preferiría no pensar.

Él es un profesor. Es un buen profesor, piensa; sabe cómo impartir conocimientos, cómo hacer que se queden en los cerebros de los jóvenes; sabe cómo mantener el orden y cómo aplicar la disciplina (aunque, piensa, tocando instintivamente su ceja, podría dejar de tomar puntos de la casa por un tiempo). Son solo _personas_ , si es honesto. La gente es difícil y desordenada y a él no le importa mucho la forma en que lo miran. Incluido Potter. _Especialmente_ Potter.

Entonces él planea, porque tiene razones. No es que nadie pregunte cuáles son.

—Oh, Magnus... no —protesta Ivy Baron, una pequeña pelirroja de sexto año, dirigiéndose a su compañero sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo. Draco continúa escribiendo, vigilándolos.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que ella también es rara? —Magnus susurra, dejando que su atención se desvíe hasta que su rata crece tanto que comienza a resbalar del escritorio. Lo rescata justo a tiempo y Draco se muerde la lengua con fuerza, pensando en sus cejas. Magnus es un Hufflepuff, pero Draco simplemente no se arriesga.

Ivy sonríe. —En serio. He escuchado cosas.

Magnus aprieta una mano para evitar que su rata alargada se suba al escritorio de Ivy y arruine su trabajo. —¿Como cuáles?

Ivy lanza un ingenioso hechizo de congelación sobre su serpiente en progreso y se vuelve para mirar a su amigo. Impresionado, Draco continúa mirando, intentando ignorar la pequeña explosión que acaba de salir del fondo de la habitación.

Con los ojos brillantes, se cruza de brazos y sonríe con picardía. —La escuché decir que quiere atarte para que no puedas moverte y luego hacer lo que quiera contigo —dice en voz baja.

Draco ahoga la tos con cierta dificultad.

—Eso es... vaya. Esta bien. Supongo que podría ser más extraño —dice Magnus, sonando poco convencido.

La sonrisa de Ivy se convierte en la de un tiburón mientras se prepara claramente para dar el golpe de gracia. Draco escucha con atención, todo a la vez silenciosamente aborreciéndose a sí mismo y muriendo por saber lo que vendrá después.

—Y luego está la salsa —dice Ivy, y los ojos de Magnus se agrandan peligrosamente.

—¿La salsa? —él susurra.

Draco cierra los ojos, localiza su orgullo profesional y los fija a ambos con una mirada severa.

—Señorita Baron, Señor Humphries —dice en voz alta, y ambos se giran para mirarlo—, si pudieran mantener su vida privada fuera de mi salón de clases, sería maravilloso.

Es en el murmullo de _perdón, señor,_ el aire general de sorpresa de que no se han perdido puntos y el olor a cabello quemado que ahora impregna el salón de clases que Draco tiene una idea maravillosa.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Zarenski? —demanda, levantándose de su escritorio y yendo a investigar el desastre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Pasó gran parte de la noche perfeccionando la pequeña y engañosa maldición que planea usar en Potter, y cuando Draco se retira a la cama, saca tres hojas de menta ligeramente masticadas de debajo de la almohada, y se sube hasta la barbilla su edredón de otoño bordado, se siente bastante sereno con todo el asunto. El sueño de la noche siguiente es el mejor que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, y está absolutamente alegre mientras camina por sus habitaciones a la mañana siguiente, tarareando mientras se para debajo de la gárgola en su baño y deja que el agua caliente y el vapor lo envuelvan y charla con Stanley mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y se abrocha las botas.

—Supongo que es un concepto bastante simple, pero estoy bastante orgulloso del hechizo —dice—. La Parálisis de Cuerpo Completo es una maldición tan infrautilizada que conducirá a Potter a una absoluta distracción. Lo estoy modificando para que se libere después de un minuto, pero creo que eso es suficiente para enseñarle una lección sobre cómo quitarle puntos a Slytherin, ¿no crees?

 _Tack-tack_ , ofrece Stanley, rodando a lo largo del mueble de Draco y enviando un peine, dos libros y una caja de bolsitas de té cayendo al suelo a su paso.

—Stanley, eres una amenaza tanto para los vivos como para los muertos —suspira Draco, pero no se molesta en controlar su sonrisa cuando el escarabajo infernal le hace clic con agrado, porque nadie está aquí para verlo.

Stanley salta de un lado a otro y agita sus alas (que no funcionan, Draco ha comprobado) en una muy gastada súplica de que lo levanten y lo carguen, pero solo recibe una mirada severa en respuesta.

—No lo creo. Voy a desayunar y no puedes venir conmigo. Serás visto y yo estaré en problemas, o peor aún, todos querrán ser tus amigos y no volveré a verte.

Virando suavemente, Stanley agita sus antenas, enviando un rollo de pergamino volando, y Draco mueve los ojos hacia el techo. Cediendo un poco, recoge al escarabajo y lo coloca sobre la alfombra antes de que pueda hacer más redecoraciones. Sin duda, volverá a subir al mueble, pero tardará un buen rato en hacerlo.

Unos minutos después, Draco toma su asiento cerca del final de la mesa del personal en el Gran Comedor, masticando distraídamente un triángulo de tostadas mientras espera a Potter, quien _siempre_ llega tarde. Ha comido hasta la corteza antes de darse cuenta de que se ha olvidado de untarla con mantequilla, pero se la come de todos modos y la toma con un sorbo de café con apariencia de barro. Potter llega, luciendo limpio e irritantemente saludable, justo a tiempo. Literalmente está tirando de su silla al lado de McGonagall cuando el sonido de las alas anuncia la llegada de las lechuzas de correos, ¿y qué mejor momento para maldecir furtivamente a un colega que cuando él y todos los demás testigos en la sala están distraídos? Draco casi nunca tiene un correo, su madre prefiere la llamada de emergencia ocasional en estos días, y su _Potioneer's Weekly_ siempre llega los viernes. Hoy no es una excepción, y aprovecha su oportunidad cuando Potter está abriendo otro paquete de aspecto intrigante.

Tirando su tenedor de la mesa y, con el pretexto de recogerlo, se inclina y casualmente mueve su varita en la dirección de Potter, murmurando las palabras de la maldición mientras busca a tientas en el suelo frío el tenedor que se ha caído. No pasa nada, pero confía en que no pasará mucho tiempo. Enderezándose, sonríe, inhala el aire deliciosamente salado y educadamente le pide a Slughorn la bandeja de tocino. Puede que sea un poco prematuro, pero tiene ganas de celebrar.

* * *

Hay pocas cosas más satisfactorias que tener razón, y apenas han pasado dos horas antes de que se demuestre a Draco que es así. Mientras sale a un patio soleado para tomar un poco de aire fresco entre clases, es recibido por una multitud de estudiantes que susurran furiosamente y, cuando se separan de él ante su mirada severa, está Potter, apoyado contra una pared, sorprendido y parpadeando. En el momento en que ve a Draco, su perplejidad se convierte en rabia y le hace señas a Draco con un gesto silencioso. Divertido pero con cara seria, Draco cruza los adoquines hacia él sin prisa, con el corazón acelerado con secreto deleite.

—Hola, Potter —dice amablemente. Potter ha comenzado un juego de '¿qué, yo?' y no tiene idea de lo que su oponente es capaz de hacer.

La boca de Potter se aprieta en una línea dura mientras se quita la suciedad de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y, al hacerlo, muestra los nudillos raspados que casi provocan una mueca de dolor de Draco.

—Sé que esto tiene algo que ver contigo —dice en voz baja, lanzando una mirada perseguida a los estudiantes que, sospecha Draco, presenciaron todo el asunto.

—Me halaga.

—Malfoy —sisea Potter.

—¿Potter?

—¿Así que esta es tu venganza? ¿Porque crees que ayer hice algo con tus cejas?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Draco se encoge de hombros—. Quizás alguien pensó que te veías mejor acostado de espaldas —agrega, bajando la voz.

—¿Crees que eres gracioso? —Potter suspira—. Crees que eres gracioso. Correcto. Bueno. Esto no ha terminado, Malfoy.

Draco levanta una ceja. —Estoy aterrorizado. —Se da vuelta para irse, sin querer darle a Potter una segunda oportunidad para alejarse de él.

—¡Gracias, Profesor Malfoy! —Potter le dice—. ¡Siempre es bueno hablar contigo!

Draco frunce el ceño y luego sonríe. No puede decidir del todo. Hubiera sido bueno haberlo visto pasar, pero no se puede tener todo. A menos que Potter decida arriesgarse a tomar puntos nuevamente, pero duda que incluso Potter sea _tan_ terco.

Desafortunadamente, subestimar a Potter siempre ha sido su perdición. No es que alguna vez lo admitiera incluso ante Stanley, por si acaso alguien estaba escuchando. En este caso, Potter (y él sabe que es Potter, nadie más tiene un golpe tan impaciente) está en la puerta de su salón a las seis de la tarde y Draco no sabe si estar exasperado o encantado.

—Adelante —llama sin levantar la vista de su clasificación. De todos modos, no necesita mirar hacia arriba; puede sentir la energía inquieta de Potter y oler el aire libre en él mientras entra en la habitación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así? —él exige.

Draco finalmente se permite mirar hacia arriba. Potter se ve un poco más desaliñado que de costumbre, si eso es posible. Ha escuchado susurros esta tarde, pero difícilmente se atreve a creer que Potter ha continuado quitándole puntos a Slytherin con su terquedad habitual en su forma demasiado entusiasta.

—Realmente no...

—Bien, no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Te creería, solo que... —Los zapatos de Potter chirriaron sobre la piedra pulida mientras se paraba frente al escritorio de Draco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Espera, no, no lo haría, porque casi todo lo que sale de tu boca es una mentira.

Draco se recuesta en su silla, herido. Algo dentro de él se aprieta cuando la diversión se convierte en resentimiento y de repente desea no haber pensado en tomar represalias para que Potter nunca hubiera pensado en venir a su salón de clases y no estaría parado aquí ahora, frente a su escritorio e insultándolo. Lo que realmente duele es que rara vez miente, ya no, y si Potter lo conociera, lo sabría.

—Es interesante que cuando haces un truco idiota para humillarme, todo es divertido... pero cuando piensas que es al revés, la indignación salen —dice Draco rígidamente, levantando su pluma solo para tener algo que hacer. Se resiste a pararse para evitar mirar a Potter porque no hay forma de que deje verlo que está siquiera un poco nervioso.

Potter parpadea, sorprendido, y luego parece deshacerse de cualquier emoción que haya intentado apoderarse de él. —Malfoy... no sé qué estás tratando de hacer aquí, pero esta cosa de la parálisis del cuerpo me ha pasado tres veces desde el almuerzo. ¡Suficiente es suficiente! Pase lo que pase con tus cejas, estoy bastante seguro de que fue solo una vez.

—No lo sabría. No he tomado ningún punto desde entonces —dice Draco, forzándose a encogerse de hombros—. Quizás deberías probar eso.

Potter se queda boquiabierto, los brazos caen a los costados. —Quieres decir que funcio... erm... el punto es, Malfoy... el punto es... ¿estás loco?

Draco le otorga a Potter una media sonrisa, una de satisfacción y de finalmente sentir tierra firme bajo sus pies por primera vez desde que Potter entró a su salón de clases.

—Es interesante que debas preguntar eso, porque he leído que la definición de locura es hacer lo mismo una y otra vez y esperar resultados diferentes —dice con calma.

Potter se ruboriza. —Olvida eso. Sólo detenlo. Detenlo ahora.

—Como dije, no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. Y tengo cosas que hacer —agrega, disfrutando de la oportunidad de devolverle las palabras desdeñosas a Potter, y oh, todo esto es infantil, pero no puede evitar disfrutarlo. Señala con su varita hacia la puerta y esta se abre, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus bisagras.

Potter se apresura hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo afuera. —Malfoy, si no solucionas esto...

—¿Harás qué? ¿Acusarme con McGonagall? —Draco interrumpe, fingiendo volverse hacia su clasificación.

Potter bufó. —No, pero me pregunto a quién le creería... ¿a ti o a mí?

El comentario duele, tal como suponía que debía hacerlo, y Draco se muerde la lengua con fuerza mientras mira lentamente alrededor de la puerta. Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Potter se torció en una mueca y su boca está entreabierta como si debería haber más palabras, pero han sido desvanecida.

Al darse cuenta de que siente lástima por Potter, Draco se detiene y lo mira. —Puedo pelear mis propias batallas estos días, Potter. Quizás deberías intentar lo mismo, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

Tan pronto como las palabras salen, Draco se quiere arrepentir, pero es demasiado tarde, así que aparta la mirada del rostro asombrado de Potter, levanta su varita y cierra la puerta con tal fuerza que el marco vibra. Solo una vez más, abandona sus ensayos y apoya los codos en el escritorio, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos con un profundo suspiro. Es un idiota, y Potter también. Quitará el hechizo por la mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche, duerme irregularmente, dando vueltas y vueltas y reorganizando sus almohadas entre inquietos fragmentos de sueños sobre Potter y McGonagall tomados de la mano y azotándole las puertas en la cara. Con los ojos adoloridos y cascarrabias, se levanta con las primeras luces y lanza fuego a la chimenea, sentado en su sillón favorito con la bata envuelta alrededor de sí mismo y los pies apoyados en el asiento. La pana rojo sangre es reconfortante y áspera contra su piel mientras se acomoda y apoya la barbilla en las rodillas. Hay algo inusualmente reconfortante en este sillón, con sus cojines mullidos, parches gastados por años de estar sentado junto al fuego y el hecho de que el asiento está un poco más alto del suelo de lo que quizás debería estar. Hace que Draco se sienta seguro dentro de este enorme y solitario castillo, y es lo que más le gusta en estas tres habitaciones, junto a Stanley, que está durmiendo plácidamente encima del armario.

Por sorprendente que sepa que muchos de sus colegas lo encontrarían, a Draco no le molestan mucho las cosas. Ha crecido rodeado de muebles finos en los que no se le permitía sentarse y objetos exquisitos que no se le permitía tocar; incluso su propio dormitorio era (y sigue siendo, supone) un testimonio de elegancia más que de comodidad o practicidad. Cuando se fue de casa, fue más fácil dejar que su madre mantuviera las partes intactas de la casa exactamente como estaban y dejar que ella continuara con la restauración del resto. Duda que la habitación de su infancia haya sido tocada en más de una década.

La mayoría de los muebles de sus habitaciones ya estaban aquí cuando llegó, y siempre le ha ido bien con eso. Tiene su ropa, sus edredones, sus tazas y su tetera y caldero, y su sillón. Lo que pasa con el sillón, supone, es que fue la primera compra que hizo como un adulto _por su cuenta_. Es su sillón de ‘sí, soy un hombre, en realidad'; su sillón ‘Entré en una tienda y elegí esto sin un padre presente'; su sillón de ‘puedo acurrucarme aquí y derramar bebidas si quiero'. Se da cuenta de que probablemente sonaría un tanto ridículo si tuviera que explicárselo a otro ser humano; seguramente sobrevivir a una guerra y a la compañía del maldito Voldemort son las experiencias que significan algo, no comprar un sillón. Pero no importa, porque no tiene que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Suspira, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. Huele reconfortante a fuego y, como era de esperar, a menta de jardín. El problema es que puede tener un sillón para adultos, pero no está seguro de sentirse realmente como un adulto. Tal vez ese sea el problema con Potter y él, uno de los problemas, de todos modos. Su relación, si se puede llamar así, nunca ha crecido realmente. Cierra los ojos. No es como si quisiera que fueran amigos, pero...

Con la débil luz del sol matutina filtrándose en su rostro y el fuego crepitando a su lado, Draco permite que su cansancio se apodere de él incluso antes de que termine el pensamiento.

Se despierta con el sonido de un chirrido hambriento y un par de antenas insistentes ondeando bajo su barbilla. Da de comer a Stanley, se ducha, se viste y se dirige al desayuno sintiéndose restaurado, hambriento y resuelto, sólo por esta vez, a ser el hombre más maduro. Sin duda habrá muchas otras oportunidades para vengarse de Potter.

Sus botas hacen clic satisfactoriamente en la piedra del vestíbulo de entrada y acelera el paso mientras el seductor aroma de los hongos fritos se filtra en sus fosas nasales, girando la cabeza brevemente para comprobar los cuatro relojes de arena cuando pasa. Disminuye la velocidad momentáneamente para notar que Slytherin está a la cabeza, y luego sucede algo incomprensible.

Justo en frente de sus ojos, todas las esmeraldas se agotaron, dejando el reloj de arena de Slytherin vacío. Horrorizado, se gira para ver quién ha hecho tal cosa, pero está solo en el vestíbulo de entrada. Seguramente es una especie de broma despreciable; después de todo, ¿quién quitaría tantos puntos de Slytherin a la vez? Los dedos de Draco se curvan en sus palmas mientras deja que sus ojos se cierren por un segundo.

—Maldito Potter —murmura, la furia se apodera del hambre mientras gira sobre sus talones y se aleja en busca del idiota obstinado. No puede creer que alguien sea así... pero es Potter... así que todo es posible... pero _aún así_. Por el bien de Potter, espera encontrarlo más temprano que tarde, porque solo se enoja más con cada paso.

Después de revisar infructuosamente la sala de profesores, el campo de Quidditch y la sala común de Gryffindor, sorprendiendo a varios estudiantes en el camino, Draco se dirige a las cocinas, en caso de que Potter esté desayunando con sus amigos elfos domésticos, cuando impulsivamente gira la cabeza hacia el patio donde Potter y él habían discutido el día anterior. Inmediatamente queda claro que algo ha sucedido y, a juzgar por la pequeña multitud que se ha reunido, algo interesante en eso. No puede ver a Potter, pero algo parecido al pánico se agita en su estómago mientras camina lentamente por los adoquines y hace a un lado a los estudiantes. No lleva reloj, pero sabe que ha estado caminando apresurado por el castillo durante al menos cinco minutos y tiene un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Señorita Baron, hágase a un lado, por favor —instruye, haciendo un gesto con la mano a la chica para que se aleje y tragando fuertemente mientras ella obedece, y allí, efectivamente, está Potter, acostado de espaldas en el suelo con las piernas rígidas y los brazos apretados a los costados, gafas torcidas y ojos mirando fijamente al cielo. Tomando una respiración profunda, saca su varita y lanza la contra-maldición. Cuando no sucede nada, lo intenta de nuevo, intentando ignorar los susurros especulativos de los estudiantes que ahora se han reunido a su alrededor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? —pregunta, sin importarle quién responda.

—Unos cinco minutos —dice Ivy, y se vuelve para mirarla. Su largo cabello rojo se nueve alrededor de su rostro en pánico con la brisa y aprieta su varita contra su pecho.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Ella no hizo nada —insiste la chica mucho más alta al lado de Ivy—. ¡Fue todo un malentendido! Unos chicos horribles estaban tratando de maldecir a la hermana de Ivy con una de _calvicie_ , y ella lanzó un encantamiento escudo, y el profesor Potter estaba allí... —señala al otro lado del patio—, haciendo algunos hechizos con Magnus, y él pensó que Ivy lanzó la maldición, así que tomó diez puntos de Slytherin y luego simplemente se cayó así! — termina, sin aliento y retorciendo su corbata alrededor de sus dedos con ansiedad.

Draco frunce el ceño, mirando al grupo, que, ahora se da cuenta, hay una versión aún más pequeña de Ivy, con una corbata de Ravenclaw y una expresión aterrorizada.

—Está bien, gracias, estoy seguro de que la Señorita Baron sabe expresarse correctamente —dice finalmente, y la chica alta cierra la boca con firmeza—. ¿Lo que quise decir es que si le has lanzado algún hechizo? —la multitud deja escapar un grito ahogado colectivo y agrega—. ¡Para reanimarlo! ¿Lanzaste algún hechizo que necesite saber?

—Solo un _Enervate_ —dice Ivy en voz baja—. Pero no funcionó.

—¿Que está mal con él? —pregunta alguien detrás de Draco. No se vuelve.

—Esto sucedió antes —ofrece alguien más—. Ayer, en nuestra lección de vuelo. Pero se recupero muy rápido.

—¡Sí, y ayer en el receso de la mañana! —agrega alguien más, y de repente todo el grupo está alborotado, intercambiando lo que vieron y teorías. Solo Ivy, su alta amiga y su hermana permanecen en silencio, y todas están mirando a Draco como si fuera a hacer algo milagroso.

Suspira, mirando a Potter y sintiéndose un poco enfermo. Al menos está respirando, pero definitivamente hay algo terriblemente mal. —Supongo que no pensaste en enviar a alguien por...

—¡Ella está aquí! —grita alguien, y segundos después Magnus Humphries se abre paso entre la multitud con toda su gracia habitual. Afortunadamente, lo sigue Madam Pomfrey.

—Está bien, está bien, fuera del camino —grita, moviéndose entre la multitud con su varita en alto, y la breve oleada de alivio de Draco rápidamente da paso a la ansiedad cuando ella se detiene a su lado y le lanza una mirada penetrante antes de agacharse a examinar a su paciente. Es como si ella _supiera_ que es culpa suya, y tal vez lo sepa. Dejando a un lado su pánico, responde sus preguntas y observa vagamente mientras ella apuntó a Potter con su varita, produciendo una variedad de luces de colores que serían bastante bonitas en diferentes circunstancias.

Por fin, Pomfrey se levanta de su posición agachada y se vuelve hacia Draco, con los labios fruncidos y expresión grave. —Profesor Malfoy, ¿quizás me ayudará a llevarlo a la enfermería?

Draco asiente con rigidez y juntos levitan el rígido cuerpo de Potter, llevándolo con cuidado de regreso al castillo a un metro firme sobre los adoquines. En el arco de piedra que conduce al pasillo, Draco se detiene, consciente de los estudiantes reunidos, que se han vuelto para seguir su progreso en un silencio vigilante.

—Ivy —dice, la voz sonando incómodamente fuerte en el silencio—. Será mejor que vengas con nosotros. El resto de ustedes, las clases comenzarán pronto. Esta no es una excusa para llegar tarde.

Ivy, aparentemente sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, vacila un momento antes de separarse de la multitud quejumbrosa y colocarse en la parte de atrás de la extraña procesión. Ella no habla y Draco está agradecido; su mente ya está fuera de control y es todo lo que puede hacer para mantener su expresión severa y su ojos lejos de Potter, cuyos ojos fijos están ahora afortunadamente oscurecidos por los reflejos de los pasillos sombríos en sus gafas.

El camino hacia la enfermería está afortunadamente despejado, y Draco se concentra en el sonido de sus pasos sobre la piedra, manteniendo el ritmo con el chirrido de los cómodos zapatos de Pomfrey y formando un ritmo extraño y sincopado con los pasos de la mucho más baja Ivy, cuya taconeo hace que Draco sospeche que, tal vez como era de esperar, está rompiendo el código del uniforme una vez más. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando, en lo alto de las escaleras, ella se lanza a su alrededor para abrir la pesada puerta de roble y se apoya, dándole a Draco una vista despejada de sus zapatos muy elegantes y puntiagudos y no muy Hogwarts, de color berenjena y tacones altos mary-janes. Suspira y no dice nada, y es inmediatamente asaltado por la voz de Potter dentro de su cabeza, exigiendo saber si habría dejado pasar tal infracción por un Gryffindor.

—Cállate, Potter —murmura en voz baja, ganándose una mirada extraña de Madame Pomfrey mientras lo bajan a la cama y guardan sus varitas.

Al final de la cama, Ivy envuelve con sus pequeñas manos el marco de metal y mira a Potter.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —pregunta de repente—. Porque es cierto lo que dijo Madeleine, solo estaba lanzando un encantamiento escudo…

—No es por eso que está aquí —interrumpe Draco—. Está aquí porque vio lo que sucedió y debes contar todo a Madam Pomfrey. Cuando haya hecho eso, irá a su clase de la mañana. ¿Entiende, Señorita Baron?

—Sí, Profesor —dice Ivy, que parece encogerse un poco ante él.

Draco inhala lentamente. El aire aquí huele a ungüento, pociones y magia desconocida, como siempre lo ha hecho, pero no logra calmar el inquietante enredo en la boca de su estómago. Sabe que está siendo desagradable, pero no está seguro de cómo detenerse, o de qué otra manera ser. Mira fijamente la forma inmóvil de Potter y cierra los ojos cuando una comprensión desagradable se apodera de él: si esta es la maldición de la parálisis del cuerpo completo, entonces es posible que Potter no pueda moverse o hablar, pero permanece completamente consciente de su entorno y puede escuchar hasta la última palabra que se dice.

—¿Profesor Malfoy?

Draco se sobresalta. Pomfrey está de pie junto a él y lo escudriña con sus inteligentes ojos azul grisáceos.

—¿Si?

—Solo estaba preguntando, ¿se quedará con el Profesor Potter mientras hago algunas pruebas?

Con el corazón acelerado, Draco vuelve a mirar a Potter por un momento. —Er... será mejor que no. Tengo una clase que comienza en... —En este momento, el sonido de la campana resuena a través del castillo y Draco se regocija por dentro—. Bueno, ahí está la campana… ¡No quiero llegar tarde! Da un ejemplo terrible, lo sabe, y debo... —Draco todavía está murmurando para sí mismo mientras deja que las puertas se cierren detrás de él y baja ruidosamente los escalones hacia su salón de clases. No es su primera elección de escondite, pero por el momento tendrá que bastar.

Incluso si es la clase que tiene a Jasper Bracknell y sus amigos. Draco toma una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora mientras dobla la última esquina, pasa por la fila de estudiantes que esperan y entra en el salón de clases, dejándolo abierto para ellos sin una palabra. Mientras se acomoda en su escritorio, ve los pulcros pergaminos en las manos de las bien educadas chicas de Ravenclaw y recuerda vagamente haber dejado tarea durante la última clase. Bueno, al menos, corregirlos le dará un momento o dos para dejar de lado este desastre de Potter y posiblemente recordar su plan de lección para hoy.

Irritado, saca su varita y mira a sus alumnos. Siempre está organizado. Siempre ha _sido_ organizado. Esto es ridículo, un accidente idiota y todo su orden, sus horarios, sus sistemas, se van al infierno. Simplemente no lo permitirá. Potter estará bien en poco tiempo, de todos modos; Pomfrey puede ser una vieja testaruda, pero ella es astuta, y apostaría su sillón favorito a que ha resuelto desastres más extraños que este.

Por otra parte, piensa, este es Potter, y siempre tiene que ser diferente de una forma u otra. Y, por supuesto, cuando McGonagall se entere... La mandíbula de Draco se aprieta cuando algo desagradable lo atraviesa. Madre mía. McGonagall. Ella definitivamente no se divertirá. Se pregunta si sería prudente presentar su dimisión de inmediato cuando alguien de la clase tose y recuerda dónde está.

Tareas. McGonagall. Humillación. Potter. Joder.

No… _tarea_. En silencio, agita su varita y varios rollos de pergamino vuelan por el aire antes de aterrizar ordenadamente en su escritorio. Echa un vistazo a la pila y, efectivamente, falta uno. Él lo sabe, ya lo sabe incluso antes de levantar la vista, pero mira de todos modos, y ahí está Jasper Bracknell, reclinándose en su asiento y arrugando su estúpida nariz bajo sus estúpidas cejas peludas, intentando y fallando en verse encantador, piensa Draco.

—Señor Bracknell.

—Sí, la cosa es... —Jasper comienza, pero Draco no lo deja continuar.

—No ha hecho su tarea.

Jasper se inclina hacia adelante, mirando fijamente a Draco a través de un mechón de cabello desordenado. —Bueno, no, pero la cosa es...

—No quiero escuchar sus excusas, Señor Bracknell. No estoy de buen humor.

—¿Cuándo lo estará? —Jasper pregunta inocentemente, y de repente tiene a toda la clase en la palma de su mano.

Draco entrecierra los ojos, abre la boca para pronunciar algunas palabras duras y luego la cierra de nuevo. McGonagall, Pomfrey, Potter, todos están allí, mirándolo con enojo y destruyendo completamente su tranquilidad. Con los dientes apretados, cruza los brazos sobre su escritorio y mira a Jasper.

—Tu tarea estará en mi escritorio mañana a primera hora —dice simplemente, y se alegra de descubrir que Jasper no tiene ninguna respuesta que ofrecer mientras Draco se levanta de su escritorio, lanza un hechizo para limpiar la pizarra y comienza la lección.

Cuando suena la campana para el receso de la mañana, Draco cierra su salón de clases y duda en el pasillo, dividido entre dirigirse a la enfermería para ver cómo está Potter y hacer una escapada hacia sus habitaciones. Resulta que no importa, porque en cuestión de segundos hay una mano fría en su hombro y un ‘¿Hablemos, señor Malfoy?’ en su oído. Las palabras se envuelven alrededor de su corazón y bajan a través de su cuerpo. _Perdición_ , piensa en voz baja, pero se vuelve hacia McGonagall con una sonrisa educada.

—Por supuesto.

El viaje a la oficina de la directora es silencioso y cargado de tensión. Decidido a mantener la compostura a pesar del hecho de que es casi seguro que está a punto de perder el único trabajo adecuado que ha tenido debido a alguna ridícula represalia de un colegial, Draco se obliga a quedarse quieto, erguido, a mirar al frente. La oficina es muy parecida a la de siempre; de hecho, no cree que haya cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, y eso era... Draco suspira suavemente. Nueve años. Nueve años desde que cesaron esas reuniones quincenales. Nueve años desde que se confiaba en él para actuar por su cuenta. Nueve años desde que McGonagall decidió que Draco Malfoy ya no necesitaba su guía cercana, y miren dónde los ha llevado eso a ambos.

—¿Té? —pregunta ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y él asiente sin palabras. Ella ya está sirviendo, y el aroma ahumado de su Lapsang favorito ya está llenando la habitación y arrastrando a Draco ineludiblemente de regreso a su primer encuentro aquí con ella, delicadas tazas, vapor y confusión, un Draco de veintidós años y una dama severa con un muro de retratos vigilantes. Pequeños terrones de azúcar y preguntas aterradoras y las palabras que Draco nunca ha olvidado: _‘Señor Malfoy, tengo una propuesta para usted'._

Draco se estremece. Se obliga a mirar a McGonagall, que ahora está sentada detrás de su escritorio. Una silla tallada igual a la de ella ha aparecido frente a la suya y ella le hace un gesto con una mirada significativa por encima de sus gafas. Se apresura a tomar su taza de té y su platillo, sabiendo por experiencia que la vacilación puede ofender, y lo último que quiere hacer ahora es empeorar las cosas.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre el Sr. Potter —dice, dejando su taza y entrelazando los dedos.

Draco se aguanta varias respuestas desacertadas a esa declaración. —Por supuesto —repite débilmente.

—Harry se encuentra actualmente en la enfermería, bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey.

—Lo sé —dice Draco, presionando las yemas de los dedos sobre la porcelana caliente de su taza.

McGonagall inclina la cabeza. —Si. Bueno, pensé que deberías saber que permanecerá allí por el momento, ya que, después de consultar con Madame Pomfrey y examinarlo yo misma, no sabemos cómo proceder —hace una pausa, fijando a Draco con una mirada particularmente como de halcón—. También he hablado con Ivy y Holly Baron, Madeleine Kettleworth y Magnus Humphries. ¿Hay algo que le gustaría agregar a sus relatos de lo que sucedió esta mañana?

Draco evita sus ojos, lo que resulta ser un error fatal, ya que inmediatamente se encuentra mirando fijamente el rostro del retrato de Dumbledore, que acaba de despertar. Traga en seco y sorbe su té. Necesita azúcar, pero no está dispuesto a pedirla.

Se endurece y se vuelve hacia McGonagall. —No estaba allí cuando sucedió —dice. Vacila—. Pero... bueno, suena bastante ridículo…

—Entonces probablemente lo sea, Sr. Malfoy —interrumpe, y algunos de los retratos se ríen suavemente—. Pero continúa.

—Bien. Bueno, nosotros, Potter y yo, es decir, estábamos... —Draco se detiene, enrojeciendo ligeramente, sintiéndose inarticulado y furioso consigo mismo. Lo intenta de nuevo—. Potter y yo estábamos teniendo un pequeño desacuerdo. Acerca de los puntos de las casas. Me lanzó una maldición tonta y yo le devolví una. Más allá de eso, no estoy seguro de qué salió mal. Ciertamente no tenía la intención de que sufriera ningún daño duradero —termina Draco, mirándola a la cara y tratando de decidir si ella le cree o no.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué pretendías exactamente? —pregunta ella bruscamente.

Draco se odia a sí mismo. Realmente lo hace. —Se suponía que solo... —Oh, mierda, esto es patético—. Se suponía que iba a causar una parálisis temporal cada vez que le quitaba puntos a Slytherin —dice en voz baja—. Por un minuto —agrega rápidamente—. Solo un minuto, eso es todo.

McGonagall se recuesta en su silla y bebe su té en silencio por lo que parecen varias horas. Sus ojos nunca abandonan a Draco y él siente que sus entrañas se encogen de horror al darse cuenta de que ella no está enojada sino _decepcionada_ , y eso es mucho peor.

—Lo siento —ofrece en el silencio.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella no dice nada, y luego termina su taza y se inclina hacia él una vez más.

—Bueno, señor Malfoy; como mínimo, ahora podemos juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Desafortunadamente, no estamos más cerca de una solución.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —Draco pregunta, la curiosidad prevalece sobre el deseo de parecer manso.

Al presionar sus labios en una línea dura, McGonagall parece considerarlo por un momento. Finalmente, parece conceder. —Harry estaba ayudando al Sr. Humphries con un hechizo Extensor esta mañana —comienza, y la mente de Draco ya analizándolo.

No ha necesitado usar un hechizo Extensor en mucho tiempo, pero sabe que se usan para prolongar el efecto de un hechizo mientras se lanza otro, esencialmente permitiendo que una persona lance dos hechizos al mismo tiempo. Supone que Magnus había necesitado el hechizo para los EXTASIS de sus clase de encantamientos, pero no tiene idea de qué tiene que ver con el maldito Potter. No es que importe, lo importante es esto: si Potter estaba lanzando un Extensor en el momento en que intentó quitarle puntos a Ivy Baron, todo el asunto casi tiene sentido. Explica por qué todos los puntos desaparecieron del reloj de arena de Slytherin y explica el efecto prolongado de la maldición de Draco.

Sin embargo, lo que no explica es cuánto tiempo dure el efecto adverso y cómo se puede contrarrestar. Como mucho.

Aturdido, asiente mientras McGonagall explica la situación, siguiendo la misma progresión lógica y llegando a la misma conclusión desconcertante.

—Me he puesto en contacto con San Mungo y me han prometido que un sanador estará con nosotros por la mañana —dice—. Mientras tanto, usted y yo tenemos mucho que discutir.

—Estoy seguro —suspira Draco, olvidándose de sí mismo mientras experimenta una repentina e inútil ola de irritación hacia Potter. Maldito Harry Potter, siempre involucrándose en cualquier cosa y en todo lo que no le concierne, si él lo hubiera dejado tranquilo, Draco habría eliminado el hechizo en el desayuno y todo habría vuelto a la normalidad a estas alturas—. De todos modos, ¿por qué estaba tonteando con el hechizo Extensor? —exige antes de poder detenerse—. Es un instructor de vuelo, no un...

—Le gusta usar su conocimiento para ayudar a los estudiantes, Sr. Malfoy, que es más de lo que puedo decir actualmente de usted —dice McGonagall con acritud y Draco guarda silencio—. ¿Más té?

Draco extiende su taza, dolido. —Gracias.

McGonagall sirve y luego deja la tetera con un suave sonido metálico. —Entonces, me encuentro en una situación difícil: un profesor incapacitado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y otro dando un terrible ejemplo a sus alumnos al perpetuar rivalidades ridículas entre casas y francamente dañinas —sus ojos parecen brillar peligrosamente mientras lo mira fijamente—. ¿Qué haría usted en mi lugar?

—No lo sé —admite, y no recuerda haberse sentido alguna vez más pequeño. Ni siquiera es sorprendente, porque desde que lo trajo aquí, ella ha tenido el poder de hacerlo sentir orgulloso, logrado o avergonzado de una manera que ninguna figura de autoridad anterior ha logrado. No es sorprendente, pero le quita el aliento y la lucha de todos modos. Apoya la taza y el platillo en la rodilla y la mira a los ojos—. Entiendo si quiere que me vaya, pero me entristecería mucho hacerlo.

Uno de los retratos tose y Draco lo ignora. Sabe que es Dumbledore. McGonagall también lo ignora, dejando escapar un pequeño sonido de irritación.

—¿Y cómo me ayudaría eso, exactamente, Señor Malfoy? ¡Sería dos buenos profesores menos!

Sorprendido, Draco estabiliza su taza de té antes de que se deslice al suelo. —Tenía la impresión de que pensaba que era un mal profesor —dice, negándose a permitirse sentirse aliviado. Aún no.

—No —dice ella, no sin amabilidad—. Pero me parece interesante que eso es lo que _escuchó_. No, Sr. Malfoy, es un muy buen profesor. Los resultados de TIMOS y EXTASIS de sus alumnos son los mejores de la escuela. Sin embargo...

Draco mira sus manos, ligeramente caídas. —¿Sin embargo?

—Hogwarts es más que una escuela —dice McGonagall, suavizando un poco el tono—. Nuestros estudiantes viven con nosotros durante meses; tenemos que proporcionarles más que las habilidades que necesitan para aprobar sus exámenes. Tienes más para darles a estos niños que una instrucción en Transformaciones, Draco —dice, y él mira hacia arriba.

—No estoy seguro de saber exactamente a qué se refiere —dice, reprimiendo el cosquilleo instintivo de horror que ya está comenzando a envolver su columna.

McGonagall lo mira con dureza. —Si eso es cierto, lo cual dudo mucho que lo sea, entonces me temo que no pienso permitirle su ignorancia ni un momento más. He tenido algo de tiempo para pensar en esto y he llegado a una solución mutuamente beneficiosa —dice, y hay algo en la curva de sus labios que hace que Draco quiera saltar de la silla y huir de la habitación—. Tu tonta rivalidad con el Sr. Potter me ha costado un miembro valioso de mi equipo del personal —dice y arquea una ceja.

—Sí —dice Draco en voz baja.

—También me ha llamado la atención que mi profesor de Transformaciones ha estado eludiendo sus deberes extracurriculares y sociales durante demasiado tiempo —hace una pausa de nuevo.

—Bien —concede Draco, con los dedos agarrando la delicada asa de su taza.

—Estamos de acuerdo, entonces —dice enérgicamente—. Usted se hará cargo de los deberes del señor Potter hasta que esté completamente recuperado.

Draco parpadea. Traga. Se muerde la lengua y fuerza su desacuerdo instintivo a bajar por su garganta, porque podría ser mucho peor. Podría estar fuera de Hogwarts y, en cambio, solo tiene que cubrir algunas lecciones de vuelo. Él puede hacer eso.

—Estaré feliz de tomar las clases de vuelo de Potter hasta que mejore —dice de manera uniforme.

McGonagall le concede una pequeña sonrisa. —Maravilloso —busca en un cajón del escritorio y saca una pila de carpetas brillantes—. Y estos, por supuesto —agrega, empujándolos a través del escritorio hacia Draco, donde se deslizan en una cascada desordenada.

Draco lo mira. —¿Que son estos?

—Los registros del Sr. Potter —dice alegremente, y aunque su boca está oculta por su taza de té, Draco tiene la horrible sospecha de que ella se está divirtiendo, y eso no es un buen augurio para él.

Agarra la carpeta superior y la abre. —Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor —lee, la consternación aumenta mientras hojea los perfiles del equipo, los bocetos de varias jugadas, los horarios de entrenamiento... —mira a McGonagall, horrorizado—. ¡No puedo entrenar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor!

—Por supuesto que puede. Fuiste un jugador muy talentoso en tu época —dice ella, con una expresión que lo desafía a discutir—. Hay un juego muy importante dentro de dos semanas y sé que Harry asistía a sesiones de entrenamiento para ayudar a prepararlos. No veo por qué el equipo debería sufrir porque ustedes dos han tenido un desacuerdo tonto, ¿verdad?

Draco maldice tan fuerte como puede dentro de su cabeza y le sonríe con fuerza a McGonagall. —No, supongo que no.

—Bueno, eso está arreglado, entonces. También tendrá la responsabilidad del Club de Duelo de primer a quinto año, el mantenimiento de las escobas de la escuela y el equipo de Quidditch, y las relaciones entre los elfos domésticos —dice McGonagall, y Draco no puede evitarlo, se lleva una mano a la frente y aprieta el puente de su nariz, permitiendo que sus ojos se cierren por un momento.

—De acuerdo.

—Y, por supuesto, también serás el jefe interino de Gryffindor —dice con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? —Draco la mira, esperando contra toda esperanza que haya escuchado mal.

—Ahora eres el jefe interino de la Casa Gryffindor.

—¡Eso.. eso simplemente no funcionará! —insiste, sus dedos húmedos se deslizan sobre la cubierta brillante de la carpeta en su regazo.

McGonagall lo detiene con una mirada que solo puede significar negocios. —Será mejor que lo haga funcionar, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco toma una respiración profunda, tratando de no dejar entrar el pánico. —Tendré que reorganizar algunas cosas y... — _y dejar de dormir, y tratar de liderar un grupo de estudiantes que incluye a maldito Jasper Bracknell y todos los otros que me odian,_ piensa amotinado—. ¿Potter disfrutará de la misma... experiencia cuando salga de la enfermería? —pregunta tan educadamente como puede.

—El Señor Potter ya está siendo castigado, ¿no crees?

Castigado, Draco no dice nada. Mira la carpeta de Quidditch y luego lentamente regresa su taza al escritorio y toma las otras, las amontona en su regazo y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de los bordes afilados. Esto va a ser una pesadilla; de hecho, ya lo es, y ni siquiera ha comenzado el aterrador negocio de intentar ser un modelo a seguir para un grupo de malditos Gryffindor.

Aún así, es culpa suya. Y de Potter. Por un momento, Draco se pregunta a quién le ha tocado el final más desagradable del trato. Se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que cualquiera que sea la conclusión a la que llegue, no lo hace sentir mejor al respecto.

—Los malos errores le brindan a un hombre una experiencia rápida, Sr. Malfoy —dice McGonagall, y cuando la mira, su rostro es más amable de lo que ha visto en mucho tiempo.


End file.
